


Just The Way It Is

by BaobeiGirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: Deceit isn’t bad. You just think he is.





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit.’The action or practice of deceiving someone by concealing or misrepresenting the truth’. Not a very welcoming word. Or name. To be called deceit hurts, but they would rather not ask what his real name is. They seemed perfectly content with Deceit, Slimy Boi, Jack the Fibber, and Snek. Yeah, the Fanders had some weird spellings. He didn’t mind being called a snake but ‘snek’ is a bit out there. Of course, he liked snakes, they were a subject of curiosity for him, but he never got to look into them properly. He did some side work on them, but nothing too big, just a note here and there, a new makeup routine now and then. They, of course, hated his makeup, but he refused to get rid of the last thing that made him more than a villian with no hopes or dreams for the future, only wanting to ruin other people’s. That was completely wrong.  
What some people don’t understand is that lying is almost always to protect the person doing it, or their ego.  
Caligo. His name meant mist in latin. Mist is related to the feeling that you get when someone is being mysterious or holding something back, or, even, lying. He had a curse. When he was outside of his room he could only speak in lies. He could always say the lie part differently, but what fun is that? It is sort of amusing seeing people not being able to tell whether or not he’s speaking the truth.  
When Caligo was small, he never talked much, representing how much Thomas lied as a child. He didn’t fit in with the rest of the kids, he had odd feminine features, and he only had one friend. His name was Roman, but he didn’t count since he was friends with everybody, except one odd boy in the back named Virgil who almost never spoke. Still, Caligo couldn’t shake the feeling that Roman was a true friend, though there was no proof.  
At home his parents complained about how they never got their perfect little daughter, and that he was just a nuisance they had to feed. They made him clean more than his entire grade put together. They… beat him. And one day, walking home from school, not paying attention to where he was going, Caligo got grabbed. Literally. Someone snuck up behind him and covered his mouth. They threw him in their truck and drove away.  
Caligo knew his parents wouldn’t miss him. Why would they miss a neusance like him? He doesn’t matter. He’s just there.  
Caligo looked like a girl in some ways. He had a bit of a waist and slender legs, but he didn’t think he looked that much like a girl.  
His captors mistook him as a girl, and he wasn’t allowed to speak, so he couldn’t tell them. When he occasionally spoke, it came out squeaky, making them believe even more that he was female. When they grabbed him, his plastic folder fell into a puddle. One of them grabbed it and threw it into the truck. He had written his name in marker on it earlier that morning, so when it hit the puddle the ‘go’ part of his name wiped off. All it said was ‘Cali’.  
He was eventually found. They didn’t do anything too bad to him. They starved him and locked him in a room, sure, but other people went through so much more.  
When he got out he didn’t speak much. Even less than before. He had less of an appetite than he had before. He went back to his ‘home’ and did chores and homework. He didn’t answer or speak in class. So, people thought he was dumb. He isn’t, he was probably smarter than most of them in that class. Not Logan though, Logan was different.  
People bullied him when he got back. He was there for a year and a half, so people joined and left the class. People grew up, personalities changed. Logan was new. Roman was different. Less friendly. Virgil kept to himself even more. He snapped at the teachers sometimes. Patton was new. A French kid, apparently. He had a weird accent and was always happy. When people were sad he gave them cookies. But not him, because no one knew he was sad, they just thought he was dumb.  
When they grew up and became real facets of Thomas’ personality, it made sense. Logic. Creativity. Anxiety. Morality. Deceit. He hates being called that. He only lies to protect. Never to hurt. He would hate for one of Thomas’ friends to hate them. He wouldn’t come out of his room for a month when they lost a good friend named Jane when Thomas was a senior. And when Thomas’ first crush denied him and made fun of him.  
They don’t understand him. That might just be the way it is.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get more insight on Cali’s life. (Yes i just called him Cali)

“ _Muy bien, Caligo. ¿Y tú?_ ” (“Very good, Caligo. And you?”)

The person on the phone is an old friend of his. His only actually real friend, unlike Roman, who turned out to not be so sweet. He met her when he was kidnapped because she got snatched too. Actually, that not only made them kidnappers, it made them human traffickers, too, because she was kidnapped in Mexico (where she was born) and was ‘given’ to my kidnappers to pay off a debt. She knows a bit of English, seen as how she was in the U.S for 1 and a half years before she was rescued. She’s back in Mexico now.

“ _Fantástico_. _Cómo_ _andas_ , _Maria_ , bye.” (Fantastic. See you later, Maria”) He told her. Maria has gone through much more than most people. Her old kidnappers were rapists. After they went back to their families, Maria went to get physiological help from some guy in Mexico. After she was cleared, it was two years later, and I had a phone. I was out of school, and a part of Thomas’ personality. She asked her case worker for my phone number because she wanted someone who would understand her. When she called, it was the happiest moment of his life.

// FLASHBACK //

_ Someone called me. I never get called, unless it’s my case worker. He wasn’t going to call until the seventh. _

“ _ Caligo? Is this Caligo?” A girl said into the phone. She seemed to have a Mexican accent. Her voice was really familiar. Who… _

_ “Maria?!” I asked. _

_“_ _Si! Si!”_ _She said, excited._

_ “Maria, how are you?” I asked her. _

_ We exchanged questions for hours until Thomas had to interrupt with some silly video which he’s was  _ **_once again_ ** _ going to make me the villain in. _

_ // FLASHBACK // _

After Caligo hung up the phone, he sat on his bed. His pet snake, Maligo, slithered over. (AN: **Maligo** **is** **apparently** ‘ **do** **evil** ’ **in** **Latin**. **It** **means** ‘ **take** **a** **bath** ’ **in** **Tagalog** **and** **Filipino** ; **I** **got** **translations** **on** **the** **internet** ) Maligo is a nice snake, and he never misbehaves. Cali named him Maligo because it rhymes with his name. Then, as he was laying down, there was a knock at the door. 

“Hey, _copian_. Can you come out, we’re making another video soon, and Thomas says that it is absolutely necessary for you to be there,” Patton yelled through his door. ( _Buddy_ )

“Sure Patton, I’ll be down in a moment.” Caligo said. He put his makeup on and went downstairs.

“Hey look, it’s the snake!” Roman sneered.

“Bad morning,” Caligo said, mentally cursing the curse.

“Okay, you can be quiet now, Deceit. We do not need your assistance as of currently,” Logan told him.

He sat quietly for a half a hour, waiting for someone to talk to him. After an hour, he was spoken to,

“So, Deceit, what do you think about being in the next video?” Thomas asked Cali.

“Yes thank you,” Caligo said, not able to say ‘no’ correctly.

“Cool. Okay so here are your lines…” So Thomas went on and on about what he would be doing in the next video, constantly bring up the fact that he is the antagonist.

After the rest of them talking for a while more, he was excused.

“You may go, Deceit.” Logan said.

And so Caligo went to cry himself to sleep. Wishing that he could be better, but knowing he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️ Feel free to comment! Point out any mistakes to me!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The plot starts to (barely) show.]  
> Cali is called downstairs once again to talk about meaningless things.   
> [if you pay close attention you’ll see who’ll it will be. it’s once again mainly a filler for you guys. <3 ]  
> [much foreshadowing]

 

Caligo walked out of his room. He was feeling especially nervous today, even though there was no reason. It’s just his anxiety kicking in.

When he answer the summons later that day, the feeling wouldn’t shake. It’s been getting worse.

“Deceit, how  _ wonderful  _ it is to see you today. I suppose you’ve been  _ dandy. _ ” Roman sneered.

“Roman, stop aggravating him,” Virgil commanded.

“Fine.” 

“So, I called you all here today to tell you all about my new boyfriend. His name is-”

“So you called me here for this?” Virgil asked snarkily. He must be on a bad day too.

Yes, Virgil. I want you all to know that he is not a threat and I don’t have to be anxious about him, or that I have to lie to him.” Thomas said. Once again, he’s pointing out that I’m here.

He went on and on, until-

**RING RING**

His phone was ringing, so he picked it up.

“Caligo, it is the seventh.” His case worker said. ‘Damn it.’ Caligo thought.

“Bye. Can you not give me a moment?” 

“Sure.”

Cali blocked his hand over the sound so the case worker couldn’t hear this.

“I need to stay. Hello.”

And he walked away, ignoring the protests.

“No?” Caligo asked.

“Caligo, get to your room. I want to be able to understand this.”

He went to his room and talked to him for hours. Apparently they have a clue on who Cal’s kidnappers were. And Maria’s.

After he hung up, Cali went to get some food.

They have to eat, you know. If they don’t, it hinders their productivity. Maybe that’s why they don’t let him eat much.

When he got downstairs, the other sides and Thomas were chatting in the living room, which is right by the kitchen, separated only by an island.

He tried to quickly get some food and eat it back in his room. That plan failed.

“Hey, look, it’s the snake!” Roman, once again, pointed out.

_ Why does he have to act like this? _

He didn’t respond. Cali went to see what was in the fridge.

_ Oh luck is  _ _ so  _ _ on my side today. _

There was no leftovers in there. He wasn't about to stick around for dinner, so he decided to just make some food.

He pulled out some ham and cheese to make a sandwich. He put the sandwich together and was about to go upstairs, when bad luck struck.

“So,  _ Deceit,  _ what are you going to do to that sandwich? Poison it and then feed it to one of us?! Haha, none of us would eat it anyway, it’s made by you!” Roman was being especially mean today. He was trying to get Cal mad.

“Roman! You seem to forget that I was like him once too! The way you treat him is terrible, and that has to change if we want to be friends!” Virgil suddenly snapped.

Cali was very…. confused? Happy? He couldn’t describe the emotion he was feeling.

“If you’re gonna treat that freak okay, then we were never friends to begin with!” 

Cal’s happiness disappeared.

“Roman! You should really apologize to him!”

“Roman!”

“Virgil!”

The sound was getting too much. There was way too much yelling. Too many people. He could feel the body heat. Hear the heart beats. Yelling. Too much. So loud.Cal felt his throat closing in. 

_ No. No. No no no no no not again. Not here. No no no. _

Caligo dropped his sandwich and bolted up the stairs. He’d eat later.

He ran into his room, automatically locking the door. He turned off the lights and anything making noise. Then he hid in the corner for what felt like days… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved it! Comment, please don’t be a silent reader! Your comments make me update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cali gets coaxed out of his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short, I'm sorry. It's mainly a filler, but I'm trying to get new stuff out for you all. I'm sorry if there's been the misconception (haha sorry) that it's been discontinued (due to where it says that it is finished, I do not yet know when it will end), but I wanted to clear it up. It hasn't. Thank you all for being so understanding. (I changed the total chapter number to 10 just so people can tell that t isn't finished; I'll be putting the actual number in when I find out [ya know, if I plan])I'll be starting to do corrections soon, don't worry. Also, trigger warning. One curse word. Xoxo

Cali felt like staying in his bedroom for the rest of his, or, if you think about it, Thomas', life. He wallowed in self pity, feeling sorry for himself and wanting to die. And then he felt like it was his fault and that he should die for it. And then he felt selfish and wanted to die again. An endless circle.  
For a while nobody came by Cal's room. He felt the most alone he had been in a while. But then he got a know on his door.  
"Deciet, Roman's sorry for being mean. And I know, me apologizing for him feels fake, but his male ego is to fragile to be toyed with so I just let him have this one. Anyway, I came by to ask how you are? It's been a few days, and even Roman knows that's something is wrong, and that's hard for him to acknowledge. So, are you okay? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I know it's overwhelming. Just, be careful, alright. Come talk to me if you need someone to rant to." Virgil said from outsider door. 'Who knew he could make an impowering speech by just talking to someone? Also, a few days, darn.' Cali thought.   
Then Cali decided to put his damn life back together. It's his to control, so he might as well make the most of it.   
When he was about to leave the room after getting dressed he got a call. It was Maria again. They talked for over an hot until Cal decided that he needed to get to work. He's been slacking enough. Time to get down to business.   
How will we protect Thomas today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating, I'm sorry. Cookie to make up for it? *gives cookies*

**Author's Note:**

> First sanders sides fic! Hope you like it! Might stay a one-shot. Tell me if you want it continued.


End file.
